


How do you want to die?

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drowning, Gen, Strangulation, general Addams family talk, they talk about death, well sort of, what more could you expect though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morticia and Gomez talk about how they want to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you want to die?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on The Addams Family so bear with me, comments are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

"Strangulation."  
"Strangulation?"  
"I want you to strangle me, I couldn't think of a better way to go than your face hovering over me as my vision fades to black. I've heard very good things about it from cousin Eden-he says he'd recommend it to anyone."  
"I can think of a better way to go."  
"What could possibly be better than strangulation, Cara Mia?"  
"Drowning, like strangulation but more than one person can do it, we could die in each others arms Mon Cher."  
"Tish, that's French you know what that does to me."  
"Oui, mon amour."  
"Oh Tish say something else. Bonjour, bonsoir, un, duex, trois!"  
"Later Gomez...we were talking about how we wanted to die."  
"Of course! I said strangulation and you said drowning but how do we decide?"  
"Why don't we ask Fester, he knows all about this."  
"Capital idea!


End file.
